


What happens in the closet stays there

by Fakyachickenstrips



Category: IBVS, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fakyachickenstrips/pseuds/Fakyachickenstrips
Summary: Edward and Isaac get jiggy with it in a hall closet
Relationships: Edward "Error" Quinton/ Isaac "Ink"Beamer
Kudos: 27





	What happens in the closet stays there

Edward unceremoniously stumbled backwards through the door as he was pushed roughly. Issac quickly following suite closing the door to the closet behind him. Their hands were on each other in an instant tugging at different articles of clothing, wanting to touch skin. Their kisses were feirce and desperate, a fight for dominance just as their relationship always had been.

Edward slid his hands up the hem of Isaac's shirt, feeling up his skinny body. From his collar bones to the waistband of his underwear and everything in between.Edward grabbed his ass causing him to sharply inhale Ed then took this opportunity to pull isaac closer to him so now they wre chest to chest. Isaac shivered and leaned into Edward, exposing his neck. Edward eagerly took the opportunity to begin kissing under Isaac's chin and along his jawline.

Eventually Isaac broke away, reaching down to Edwards zipper, feeling something rather firm there. He smiled to himself as he got down to his knees. Getting right to business, he yanked Edwards pants down in one fell swoop. " Eager, huh? " Edward breathed. " I could say the same for you," Isaac retorted back. 

After cupping Eds erection for a second, he wiggled down his boxers to expose his cock.  
Isaac breathed hotly on it,feeling it twitch under his hesitant fingertips. He didn't know how to go about it, he had only ever used their hands on each other.

He decided to just dive right in since Ed wouldn't know the difference between a good and bad blowjob anyways. He feverishly put his mouth around the head, tasting Ed. He moved his neck, bobbing around the shaft. Ed groaned, carding his hands through Isaac's long hair.

He pulled off and Ed looked down at him quizzically. "Just sit back against the cabinet, Ill take care of the rest." Ed wasn't used to being ordered around but happily obliged to let Isaac do his thing if it meant getting laid.

Isaac slid off his pants and put then to the side, exposing his gray breifs, but soon those were down too. Isaac crouched and straddled Eds hips and stuck two fingers in his mouth. Once he deemed them wet enough he reached back and found his hole.

He slid a finger in with a little resistance, once adjusted he put in another. Scissoring his fingers, he felt like he was well enough prepped. He carefully lined himself up and bit down on his lip as he began to sink down.

Edwards breath was hot in his ear, "Eugghhh, haaahhhh." They had never had sex before so this was new for both of them. The only reason Isaac even knew what to do was through several horny hours of research spread across a couple late nights.

Isaac felt himself stretch and he tried to relax the best he could.he pushed edward past the ring of muscle with quite a struggle but after that, everything was a little smoother. 

Isaac eventually bottomed out on Edward and felt him nestle right against his prostate. "Ooooooohhhhh...." Isaac groaned. Ed was still panting from the sheer tightness and pleasure he was experiencing.

Isaac settled for a minute before setting a slow pace. Pulling up before rather roughly sitting down. Edwards hands grabbed Isaac's ass pushing him down harder and making Isaac moan at the pressure on his prostate.

After a few more seconds of rocking his hips, he began a faster pace, bouncing on Edwards lap. "Isaac, oh god" Edward huffed. Isaac smiled down at him before speeding up as they pushed their way to the edge.

Isaac shivered as he came, clenching around Edward. He could handle it anymore he came inside without warning. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh ohhh." 

Soon snapping out of it Isaac scowled. "You could have at least pulled out you asshole!" Edward was still in a state of mindless bliss though so he didn't even hear him. After mumbling something incoherant he pulled out.

Isaac felt Edward dripping out of him and quickly reached for the paper towels over Edwards head. Ed tucked himself back into his pants and gathered up Isaac's things. 

Before leaving the hall closet, Edward pulled Isaac in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet and full if love.

**Author's Note:**

> Kai is gonna have my head for this but whatever


End file.
